


Neuanfang?

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: #ficletinstruments Week 4 Prompt: The Boy Next Door, First Meetings, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Malec AU, Moving
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Wenn eine Tür sich schließt, öffnet sich eine andere.





	Neuanfang?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New beginnings?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153086) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin). 

> Das ist die ungekürzte deutsche Version für die #ficletinstruments challenge Woche 4 Prompt: The Boy Next Door - Magnus and Ragnor have been best friends since childhood. After a tragic accident claims his friend's life Magnus can't seem to let go. Often finding himself parked in front of his friend's house, his world is turned upside down then he pulls up to find moving trucks in front of the house and someone new seems to have moved in.

Wie so oft finde ich mich hier wieder. 

Ich sitze in meinem Auto und starre auf sein Haus. Erinnerungen durchfluten mich. Erinnerungen an Abende auf dieser Veranda. Abende voller Diskussionen, aber auch schweigsamen Beisammenseins, unbeschwertere Tage, verbracht mit Spielen im Vorgarten, um die Wette schaukeln, Tränen wegen der Förmchen im Sandkasten und später, sehr viel später Tränen wegen zerbrochener Träume und verflossener Liebe. 

_Du musst loslassen, Magnus. _

_Lass es hinter dich, Magnus. _

_Trauern tut dir nicht gut, Magnus. _

Aber das schlimmste: _Ragnor hätte gewollt, dass du glücklich bist, Magnus. Er würde nicht wollen, dass du so lange um ihn trauerst. _

Was wissen die denn schon? Ragnor war mein Freund. Der Bruder, den ich nie hatte. 

Plötzlich versperrt mir ein großer LKW die Sicht auf das Haus. Der LKW einer Umzugsfirma? 

Ruckartig richte ich mich in meinem Sitz auf. Was passiert hier? Wie kann jemand anderes hier einziehen? Einfach so? In Ragnors Haus! 

Im Grunde ist es mir klar, dass der Vermieter das Haus nicht für den Rest aller Zeiten leer stehen lassen würde. Er kann es sich nicht leisten, es unvermietet zu lassen. Aber jetzt schon? Das ist viel zu früh.

Zwei Autos sind dem LKW gefolgt. Eines davon fährt in die Einfahrt und ist außer Sicht, vom LKW verdeckt. Das andere kommt vor dem LKW zum Stehen. 

Zwei Frauen und zwei Männer steigen aus, holen mehrere Kisten aus dem Kofferraum und tragen sie in Richtung Haus. 

Ich beobachte, wie zwei Arbeiter aus dem LKW aussteigen und die hintere Ladeklappe öffnen. Ein anderer Mann, groß, dunkelhaarig, gutaussehend, keiner von den Vieren aus dem Auto, spricht mit den Arbeiten, scheint ihnen Anweisungen zu geben. 

Ich bin unschlüssig. Soll ich bleiben, einfach hier im Auto? Oder soll ich den Motor starten und nach Hause fahren? 

Die Arbeiter beginnen, die Möbel aus dem LKW zu tragen und die Entscheidung ist gefallen. 

_Oh, Ragnor, wenn du das jetzt sehen könntest. Das ist so gar nicht dein Geschmack, ich weiß. Aber ich muss zugeben, mir gefällt, was ich sehe. _

Das gilt nicht nur für die Möbel. Der gutaussehende Mann, der vorher mit den Arbeitern gesprochen hat, trägt jetzt auch Kisten ins Haus. Bei dem Anblick der angespannten Bizeps und der muskulösen Schenkel wurden meine Knie weich. Gut, dass ich immer noch im Auto sitze. 

Ich sehe zu, wie ein Möbelstück nach dem anderen ins Haus getragen wird. Ich kenne das Haus in und auswendig. In Gedanken richtete ich das Haus ein, finde für jedes Stück den passenden Platz. 

_Schau, Ragnor, zumindest die Couch würde deine Zustimmung finden. Sie ist wie du, nicht besonders stylish, sieht aber gemütlich und bequem aus. _

Irgendwann fährt der LKW davon, später auch die beiden Pärchen mit dem Auto. Niedlich, wie sie trotz des Umzugs immer noch Zeit für ein bißchen Händchenhalten gefunden hatten. 

Es passiert nichts mehr. Trotzdem bleibe ich einfach sitzen. Ich habe nichts, wo ich sonst sein müsste oder sein wollte. 

'Pretty Boy' kommt wieder heraus aus dem Haus. Umgezogen und geduscht, wie es aussieht. Er setzt sich auf die Hollywoodschaukel und lehnte die Füße auf das Geländer der Veranda. Ganz in Ruhe genießt er sein Bier. 

_Eigentlich eine gute Idee. Ein kaltes Bier wäre jetzt genau das richtige. Vielleicht sollte ich mich auf den Weg machen. Sprichwörtlich und metaphorisch. _

Ich werfe noch einmal einen letzten Blick auf das Haus. 

_Er sieht mich. _

Er hat bemerkt, dass ein Auto auf der anderen Straßenseite parkt, sieht, dass dort jemand drin sitzt und herüberschaut.

Der große, dunkelhaarige, gutaussehende Typ hebt seine Bierflasche in die Höhe und prostet mir zu. Er scheint meine Zerrissenheit zu spüren, denn er öffnet eine zweite Flasche Bier und stellt sie auf das Geländer der Veranda. 

Ich lehne meinen Kopf an die Kopfstütze und schließe kurz die Augen. Ich atme tief ein und aus. 

Ich denke nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern steige aus dem Auto, überquere die Straße und gehe den Pfad zum Haus hinauf, wie schon unzählige Male zuvor. 

Wenn er von weitem nur gut ausgesehen hat, aus der Nähe war er schlicht umwerfend. 

Ich nehme die Flasche Bier in die Hand und stoße sie gegen seine. 

"Alec," sagt er und deutet mit dem Kopf auf den Sitzplatz neben sich. 

"Magnus," antwortete ich und setzte mich neben ihn. Meine Füße finden von allein ihren gewohnten Weg zwischen die Stäbe des Verandageländers. 

Wir sitzen eine Weile in angenehmen Schweigen. Keiner von uns fühlt den Drang die Stille mit sinnlosem Geschwätz zu füllen. 

Ich habe das Gefühl, Ragnor ist bei mir, am Pfosten der Veranda lehnend.

Ich höre seine Stimme, klar und deutlich: _"Eines Tages wird jemand kommen, der die Mauern niederreißt, die du um dein Herz gebaut hast." u_nd ich beginne zu erzählen. 


End file.
